The Wedding Night
by smartfan
Summary: What happened after Max's notorious wedding?  Read and find out.  Please R


**The following was based upon the characters created by Mel Brooks and Buck Henry in the award-winning show: Get Smart. Please read and enjoy!**

Max looked pitifully at the Chief as he and the other CONTROL agents stationed in the bedroom slept peacefully in their beds while he hanged on that door miserably. His robe tugged tight on his under arms and caused what felt like rug burn. His neck ached from craning forward and again, there was a burning sensation that seeped deep into his muscles. In addition, the door was very stiff compared to the soft, feather pillow he was used to falling asleep on. Needless to say, the night was proving to be a restless one.

However, it probably would have been a restless night anyway, even if the Chief hadn't intervened. Yet, in comparison, he most certainly would have been more comfortable. The night in question was his wedding night and thanks to his bumbling ways, he had been cheated out of the first night with his wife. Two days prior, Max had had a secret meeting with a defective KAOS agent, who had given him a map to their secret stations for nuclear bombs-in the physical form. He had been tricked into swallowing an agent that would form into a rash on his chest that assembled into the map to be used to locate the nuclear warheads. However, in order for the rash to break out properly, Max could not sit or lay down in a horizontal position for three days and then, the rash would be fully formed.

Along with mulling over the obvious bad situation that had ultimately led to his Chief ordering him to abstain on his wedding night, Max was pondering upon other events that had transpired previously.

Their courtship had been a short one at best, although they knew each other well as partners. Yes, they had spent years together, learning everything from what made the other smile to what utterly annoyed them. However, it was different learning from one another as partners, in a situation that was strictly platonic. Now that they were married and were a couple, Max hoped that the intimacy would be more in-depth than it ever could have been otherwise.

Max peered across at the alarm clock with weary, droopy eyes and struggled to make out the positions of the arms. He strained to look across the room, but found himself immobile thanks to the hanger. Silently, he seethed, cursing himself for bumbling his way into the situation in the first place. A twitch set in as the map on his chest broke out even more. He hated every facet of this night.

He crossed his arms and pouted. "This is utterly ridiculous...a grown man hanged out to dry for a stupid map...all in the name of patriotism!" However, in spite of his selfish motives, Max admitted that he had to put his country first.

Suddenly, he was startled at the sudden movement forward and his face smashed directly into the wall. His nose smashed and crunched as the door pressed further forward, while a feminine voice whispered, "Max? Max, where are you?"

In a muffled, nasal tone, he replied, "Over here, 99."

99 peered around the corner of the door and immediately drew the door back. As Max reached up and rubbed his nose, she exclaimed, "Oh, I'm so sorry, love."

"It's alright, 99. But, you should really keep your voice down," he whispered. "The Chief may hear you and I'm sure he wouldn't want to wake up to find you here."

"Well, he won't wake up."

"99, I know the Chief better than practically anyone else at CONTROL and I'm telling you that he would wake up!"

"Yes, Max, under _normal_circumstances I would say you were right. However," she replied coyly, "I slipped a deep sleep concoction into his drink as well as the others before they came up for bed and the formula has been approved to work for up to twelve hours."

"Twelve hours? But, 99, they're supposed to give me a physical examination tomorrow so that they can get a physical copy of the map down before the rash starts to heal!" Seeming to ignore his obvious concern, 99 pulled up a stool as Max rambled on and placed it under his feet so that he stood firmly on the surface. "The Chief will be furious if he finds out about this!" As he continued to rant, 99 pulled up a second stool and placed it beside the first and stood upon it. She pulled forward on the piece of robe that had been placed over the hook and released Max from his trap.

Max reached up and rubbed the back of his neck and suddenly ran out of reasons to contend for the notion of not going along with this obvious escape. "On second thought it's not so bad getting down from there." Promptly, he stepped down from the stool and took 99's hand and gently lowered her back onto the level surface of the floor. As she wrapped her arms around him, Max hesitated and stated, "Oh, 99, this is all wrong. I can't go with you-the map would be in jeopardy otherwise."

"Well, I took careful thought when I slipped the drug into their drinks. I made sure that the men were in bed by nine which gives them time to wake up by tomorrow morning. Besides, you said yourself that you were given the solution for the map in the evening, which means that the rash won't be fully broken out until tomorrow evening." His eyes were avasive until she took hold of his chin and turned him gently toward her. "Oh, Max, I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Sympathetically, Max took hold of her hand and admitted, "I want to be with you too, 99. There's some things that I want to talk to you about alone."

Gingerly, she smiled and both took a stool to set aside from the door so that it could open. 99 led him into the master suite and quietly shut the door behind them. Once inside the room, 99 went to sit down, but suddenly realized that Max could not follow in action and stood back up. "Sorry about that, Max."

"It's alright, 99. I don't mind if you sit down." She sank slowly back down on the bed as Max began to complain. "I can't begin to tell you how sore I am though. My legs are stiff from standing and my knees are burning like you wouldn't believe, not to mention the door wasn't too terribly comfortable either." Walking slightly toward the other end of the room, he rebuked softly, "But, I brought this all onto myself-onto both of us." Quickly, he spun around to face 99 and seethed, "This whole disaster was my fault-I mean, you wanted a perfect, beautiful wedding and thanks to me KAOS agents infiltrated the area and then they ruined the entire beginning part of the ceremony. Not to mention, I'm sure you were disappointed that I nearly didn't make the wedding and now, now we can't even enjoy the night. I'm not the husband you dreamed of, I'm sure."

"Now, that's not true at all," 99 retorted.

"I know-" he interrupted while taking her hands into his. "I know you don't think that about me." Laughing nervously he continued, "To be honest, everyone else knows what a fool I am, but you." He nearly sat down, but 99 stood up with him when he realized that he couldn't. With a slight lump forming in his throat, "99, you always saw me as someone much better than that-not a bumbling idiot, but like-I can't describe it." His voice began to crack, "It's like you see me as _the _hero-the only man who knows how to get things done-the man who saves you. But, you're the one who saved me. When I'm with you, I don't feel like I have to put on a show or that I have to put up some front like I'm perfect. With you, I can be myself and you're still there for me and for that I try to be better than I am. In fact, you are what makes me the best man I can be." Tears began to silently roll down his face as he proclaimed, "You were the only girl who ever made me feel that way-the only person that I let in. You were the only one who could ever touch my heart and you're my very best friend. Had you married Victor last year, I don't know what I would have done-if you were gone under any circumstance, I would be lost."

With tears brimming her eyelids, 99 gently raised a hand to wipe the ones on Max's face away. His hand reached up and held her hand against his cheek as he smiled and proclaimed, "I love you, 99."

"I love you too, Max." Their lips met and latched on to one another as they tingled with a blissful delight. Slowly the kiss deepened and Max pulled 99 into him so that her body was coupled snugly with his, like two pieces of a puzzle united together finally as one. His arms wrapped around tightly while hers reciprocated the actions of his.

She broke from the kiss and went to go further, but stopped herself short. They exchanged glances and knew that they could go no further. Max swollowed and promised, "I'll make this up to you."

"Oh, Max. I know that the wedding was less than perfect, but I wouldn't trade what we've shared tonight for anything in the world. You are the husband I always dreamed of, even if you didn't come in a conventional way. That's what I love about you-it's why I wanted to be with you. It's why I love you back."

She gave him a peck and then leaned up against him, resting her head upon his shoulder. They remained in that manner for some time without exchanging any other words-they were unnecessary from that point. Max stroked 99's hair and observed how she glowed in the moonlight that streamed in from the window. He breathed in the sweet savor that flowed from her shampoo and closed his eyes, hoping that the moment would cement in his mind so that he would never forget the beauty of it. Meanwhile, 99 listened deeply as she heard the sound of Max's heart steadily pounding against the wall of his chest. Sweetly she smiled noting silently that she finally could listen to the sweet music of true love in the form of the heartbeat of the man she loved as it beat for her.

In time, they grew weary and it became difficult for either to stand. It was then that Max suggested that he go back into the room where the men were stationed. 99 nodded and walked gently back.

After she looped the robe back over the hanger, 99 turned to step down when Max's hand suddenly coiled around her and drew her back into himself. Their lips met and deepened passionately one final time, before they parted for the evening. 99 lowered and removed the stool from under his feet. Careful not to smash his face into the wall, 99 cracked the door and slid in while whispering, "Good night, Max."

"Good night, 99."

With the evening being over, Max grinned softly and thought it would be just the beginning of many nights to come with his bride.


End file.
